


beside you

by w0manofletters



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23749273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w0manofletters/pseuds/w0manofletters
Summary: Pre-Slash. Viñeta. Por primera vez en cinco años, Hank cree estar feliz.
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor & Sumo, Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	beside you

**Author's Note:**

> No ví muchas cosas en español y dije este es mi momento.

Hay algo particular sobre Connor que hace que Hank se sienta atrapado. No es el tipo de atrapado que le corta la respiración y lo hace esconderse en la bebida, ni tampoco el tipo que le causa estragos en el abdomen y lo envía en un estallido de rabia y exabruptos que casi exclusivamente siempre lo colocan al borde de una suspensión.  
Es más bien un concepto sentimental. La realidad es que nunca se ha asomado más de lo debido en el aspecto sensiblero de las cosas; si bien su ex mujer y él hablaban, muchas veces durante horas, era más bien una vez entre muchas y con otros tópicos a mano. No era precisamente la mayor actividad que rellenaba sus tiempos, él un policía inquieto recién salido de la academia con excelente promedio y ella una profesora hecha y derecha con la vista puesta en rectoría.  
Quizás por eso su relación no tuvo nada para dar tras la muerte de Cole.  
Es… extraño, mencionarlo de pasada y no dedicarle horas enteras de pensamiento, whiskey en una mano, pistola en la otra y los ladridos de Sumo de fondo. Su terapeuta suele hablar de duelo, etapas y paciencia, y Hank está tratando de ponerle voluntad, por Connor.  
Muchas cosas están cambiando por Connor.  
No puede ni quiere evitarlo, en verdad. Él mismo le ofreció que viviera en su casa, y como tal, lo menos que puede hacer es adaptarse a sus necesidades. Connor tiene bastante lidiando con su participación mediática en la revolución, y la manera en que esto afecta su relación con Markus y las situaciones en el precinto. No puede pedirle también que lidie con él.  
Pero Connor insiste, y eso le derrite el corazón.  
En distintas ocasiones, tampoco es algo que lleve mucho tiempo o cueste esfuerzo de más, adaptarse a un nuevo habitante en su casa. Muchas veces es orgánico y fluido; se siente natural, de cierta forma, no dejar la ropa tirada o las toallas en los muebles, o dejar de ver la televisión hasta altas horas de la noche porque a Connor le molestan las ondas, o lo que sea que sea que emana el aparato. O dejar de frecuentar Jimmy’s bar los días hábiles de semana porque Connor quiere volver temprano a casa a pasar tiempo con Sumo.  
Pero otras veces si cuesta, y duele, y no es fluido ni orgánico ni natural. Y si Connor quiere que Hank consiga ayuda profesional, entonces él consigue ayuda profesional.  
Desde entonces ha encontrado muchas respuestas a preguntas que a veces no sabía que se estaba haciendo. La mitad de las veces, la Dra. Novak usa expresiones que Hank no entiende, pero su voz relajada y sus reacciones estoicas a todo lo que él confiesa lo mantienen volviendo cada semana. Jamás se había dado cuenta de todas las cosas que se guardaba y necesitaban salir.  
La cuestión es que Hank no se siente atrapado físicamente, ni psicológicamente, por lo que cuenta. Es algo profundo en el pecho que se le sacude cuando Connor sonríe, y se calienta cuando lo ve teniendo un gesto con otras personas o acariciando a Sumo mientras lee, los dos acurrucados en el sillón en lo que Hank mira la tele.  
Hank está bastante seguro de que es amor.  
Hace bastante que lo sintió, eso es cierto. Pero es difícil olvidarse de la forma en que te distrae de las tareas más simples y te deja pensando en la otra persona en los momentos más repentinos, sonrisa y todo. Hank puede estar a punto de dormirse o en el medio de la investigación, y aún así sus pensamientos se van tranquila y cómodamente por el sendero tomar la mano de Connor o llegar a casa y hacerle de comer («En realidad mis componentes se recargan sin necesidad de ingesta de alimentos, pero aprecio verte cocinar»).  
Es bastante presuntuoso, la verdad.  
Hank no espera que nada salga del pequeño crush. Lo último que necesita es que Connor piense que tiene que corresponderle por obligación o complicar las cosas. Trató de sugerir que quizás Connor debería ir a la universidad una vez y este lo interpretó como Hank echándolo. No cree que Connor esté listo para ese tipo de charlas, mucho menos para una relación, y realmente Hank está feliz sólo con su presencia en su vida.  
Es por eso que Hank mira a Sumo acostado a sus pies, Connor leyendo a su lado, la televisión baja frente a ellos, y se siente feliz.


End file.
